Don't You Cry For Me
by Zabria Rose
Summary: Loliver, of course. Just a small little fic about what would happen if Oliver died with the last words "Don't you cry for me..." Rated T for safety... and possible violence/gore.


**Don't You Cry For Me**

**Loliver**

"_Oliver! Oliver!" I cried, skinning my knees as I slid up to his broken form. "Are you alive?"_

"_Lilly..."_

"_Don't you die on me!" I screamed. "I need you! I can't live without you, please hang on!" I felt tears drip down my cheeks as I realized the truth._

"_Don't you cry for me," Oliver whispered, wiping my tears away with his less-injured hand. "I love you, Lilly... don't you cry for me."_

X X X

It was an ordinary day. Why should it be different? I was meeting up with Miley and Oliver at the beach that day. Little did I know it was going to do a whole 180 on me and totally screw up my life.

"Ollie!" I said, landing in his arms. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Miley isn't here yet," he said. "I thought you'd come together."

"We don't spend the night at the other's house _every _night," I laughed. "I do spend time with my own family and boyfriend."

"I know, I know..." Oliver looked up. "There she is now!"

"Come on! Miley, let's hit the water!"

"Why?" Miley complained. "It'll be cold!"

"So what?" I countered. "We're together! Let's make it awesome!"

"Agreed," Oliver said, and the three of us raced into the water. It wasn't as cold as Miley probably thought, but it was no hot tub, for sure. "Okay, it's kinda cold..."

"I know, but it's fun!" I said, diving under. "I know we're at the beach all the time in the summer, but what about October through April? It's freezing, and we can't!"

"Yeah..."

An hour later, we headed back to Miley's place before Miley and I had to get ready for a concert. We ate the snack-y foods at her place, and I decided to walk Oliver home.

"Come on, let's go, I have to get ready to be Lola!"

We walked hand in hand, until we reached a rather busy street.

"I'll go alone from here, it's just across the street and it's too dangerous for you to go on your own."

"Okay, fine, whatever, Ollie," I said, and kissed his cheek. "See you later?"

"Yup."

I watched him start walking... and I saw a bus turning straight into him.

"OLIVER!"

There was a sickening crunch as Oliver was thrown forward a few feet, landing with an awful _thud. _I heard my heart break as I watched.

"Whoa! Did you see that?"

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

I started running to him.

"Oliver! Oliver!" I cried, skinning my knees as I slid up to his broken form. "Are you alive?"

"Lilly..."

"Don't you die on me!" I screamed. "I need you! I can't live without you, please hang on!" I felt tears drip down my cheeks as I realized the truth.

"Don't you cry for me," Oliver whispered, wiping my tears away with his less-injured hand. "I love you, Lilly... don't you cry for me."

I sat there, holding his broken hand, and felt him die. He died in my hands. And there was nothing I could do.

"Oliver... Oliver... my Ollie..."

"Girl, you have to move, we need to get him-"

"No! Ollie! OLLIE!" My voice was hoarse. My hands were shaking. Oliver couldn't be laying there, dead. "He can't be dead."

"What's your name?"

"Lilly Truscott." I replied quietly. "How could my beautiful, wonderful Ollie be dead..."

"Ollie? His name?"

"Oliver... Oliver Oken." I couldn't cry with his last words ringing in my head... _Don't you cry for me... don't you cry for me..._

Oliver was gone. The most painful of goodbyes...

"I'll miss you..."

But I listened to his last words. _Don't you cry for me..._

_"I won't, Oliver. I won't cry. Wait for me in Heaven, won't you?"_

It was as if I could hear his reply from up there...

_Take your time. I'll be here._

X X X

**Not-So-Short Author's Note: Still writing DoD! I found this on my computer and after fixing it, I decided to post it. I haven't seen many Hannah Montanas, to be honest, but I think that Loliver is adorable. That was probably the reasoning... except for the depressing factor I am fantastic at writing. Now I'm babbling. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be appreciated... thanks for reading~**

**!ZaBrIaRoSe!**


End file.
